magic_unboundfandomcom-20200215-history
Keelin Donovan
Keelin River Donovan is the Charms Professor at Salem Witches Academy. Background Kelin was born in Ireland and was raised there until she was nine when her parents moved to America (Pennsylvania) due to her father's job. While in Ireland, Keelin first fell in love with teaching when she saw a Muggle teacher teaching her students about the stars. She and her brother both attended the same school, but ended up with different paths. Keelin was always the more hardworking one while her brother slacked off, always stealing Keelin's homework and handing it in as his own. Keelin felt like she didn't have time for a relationship while her brother had a lot of relationships while in school. Due to this, Keelin and Aidan drifted apart and by the time they graduated school, they were hardly talking. Two years after she graduated, her sister younger Siobhan disappeared. This brought the entire family together as they searched for her. To this day, she is still looking for her sister. Keelin's mother, Fenella, opened a bakery once the kids were in school to keep herself occupied and has been very successful. She is slightly a neat freak and has to clean up everything and tidy up Keelin's room, which really annoys Keelin. Fenella has a knack for pestering her kids to the point where she gets her wish. As of now, Fenella keeps pestering Keelin to get married because she was married and had her first kid by Keelin's age. Keelin doesn't know if it's her mother's reaction to Siobhan disappearing or if it's her mother being motherly. Personality Keelin is very loyal to her friends and to anyone she likes. She is normally a kind and loving person who is wiling to help anyone in need, but she also has a mischievious streak. she is kind of shy, but once you get to know her she is outgoing and spontaneous. She isn't afraid to try teaching methods (whether they are completely out and there or very down to earth) because she feels that doing so gets the students to pay attention more. She's not afraid to joke around with her students or pull harmless pranks on her fellow staff members. Keelin does know when to get serious and has a firm belief in what's right and wrong and is not afraid to give out punishment to those she feels deserve it. She normally is very positive about things but has the tendency to be negative, sarcastic, and cranky without her daily dose of caffeine. Keelin feels like she mostly takes afer her father because they both have that same mischievious streak and loyalty (she's somewhat of a Daddy's girl). Keelin doesn't like anyone who looks down on others and has a crippling Aracnophobia. She's a little bit forgetful and has a habit of drifting off into space especially when walking. Keelin wants to instill in the younger generation that they can do whatever they want in life (within reason of course). she feels that if she can do that then she has done what a good teacher should do. She wants to get married, but due to her mother setting her up on countlesss blind dates she feels like she is never going to meet Mr. Right. Appearance Keelin has coppery-red curly hair that reaches her shoulder blades, blue-green eyes, and a slim figure with nice curves. She also has a tattoo of a Celtic knot on her left shoulder. Magic Charms Keelin, unsurprisingly considering her occupation, excells at Charms work. Relationships Aidan Donovan Book I: Aimee Freeman and the Witch-Hunt Here you write about your character's plot during the first book. Trivia *Keelin has two pets: a male Wicklow Terrier (Glen of Imaal Terrier) named Romulus and a female Screech owl named Resha. *Keelin hobbies are playing her flute and piano, reading, writing, drawing, and baking. *Keelin speaks fluent Gaelic and French and is an excellent baker. *Keelin listens to almost every kind of music, but prefers instrumental and pop/rock. *Keelin prefers to be called River, but no one ever does. This annoys her a bit. *Keelin has a 'library' of books in her room, ranging from Magical to Muggle, and doesn't mind lending them out to anyone who wants them. *Keelin loves any kind of dessert and usually seen munching on some candy, junk food, or fruit during the day. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. Category:Teacher Category:Female Category:Witch